ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2013/Guide
PLEASE EXPAND THIS PAGE WHILE EXPERIENCING THE EVENT Get a Moogle Guard out of the box next to the Moogle in Windurst Waters, in front of the Timbers Tavern at (F-9). This Moogle is also in the other two nations, but still need to be added. Try to take the guard twice for a cut scene that, at the end, turns your character into a Moogle. You can find the Proctor Moogles all around the same area where you get your Moogle Guard from. There are 8 in Windurst, Bastok, and San d'Oria making a total of 24 Proctor Moogles. Every Proctor Moogle asks a questions which needs to be solved. Once the first 8 of a city are done, your Moogle Guard will be upgraded to a Moogle Guard +1. Second city will give you a Chocobo Shield. All three will give you Chocobo Shield +1 as well as ability to talk to Oblivious Adventurer to have something "returned". Windurst The first 5 Proctor Moogles are in Windurst Waters - North. (J-9) Crossroad to Windurst Walls - Guild Employee Guess Just look at the pictures of the Patrons *Boneworkers' Guild (Windurst) *Fisherman's Guild (Windurst) *Culinarians' Guild (Windurst) (L-6) On top of the Aurastery - History Exam 101 - 778 = Meriphataud Mountains, West Sarutabaruta and Buburimu Peninsula. (G-8) On top of the Optistery - Architecture Exam - Pair the 3 pictures to the proper Manors of Winderst Walls. House of the Hero Symbol.jpg|House of the Hero Symbol Koru-Moru Symbol.jpg|Koru-Moru Symbol Shantotto Symbol.jpg|Shantotto Symbol Yoran-Oran Symbol.jpg|Yoran-Oran Symbol Zonpa-Zippa Symbol.jpg|Zonpa-Zippa Symbol (F-10) Behind Timbers Tavern - Natural Science 101 - Choose the ascendant or descendant ethereal elements. Be sure to take note of where the Moogle tells you to start and in which direction to go. Fire > Ice > Wind > Earth > Lightning > Water > Fire (F-12) Across the bridge headed towards Windurst Waters South - Design 101 - Pair the 3 pictures to the proper places once again. This time there are 8 possible answers. The Rhinostery-.jpg|The Rhinostery The Manustery-.jpg|The Manustery The Aurastery-.jpg|The Aurastery Shantotto's Manor-.jpg|Shantotto's Manor Nchoa's Good Goods-.jpg|Nchoa's Good Goods Honoi-Gomoi's Manor-.jpg|Honoi-Gomoi's Manor Federal Magic Reserve-.jpg|Federal Magic Reserve Ensasa's Catalyst Shop-.jpg|Ensasa's Catalyst Shop The remaining 3 Proctor Moogles are in Windurst Waters - South. (J-9) On top of the Rhinostery - Social Studies 101 - This one is simple. The Taru NPC in the blue hat is the 'Leader' and the blonde Taru NPC with pigtails will be the second choice. Simply pay attention to what number the two of them shout out. (E-5) Behind the far north building - Design 102 - Once again, you're matching the 3 pictures to it's proper location. There are seven possible answers in this one. Baren-Moren Hatter Lamp.png|Baren-Moren Hatter Lamp Chocobo Stables Lamp.png|Chocobo Stables Lamp Federal Magic Reserve Lamp.png|Federal Magic Reserve Lamp Honoi-Gomoi's Manor Lamp.png|Honoi-Gomoi's Manor Lamp Mog House Lamp.png|Mog House Lamp The Manustery Lamp.png|The Manustery Lamp The Rhinostery Lamp.png|The Rhinostery Lamp (D-11) Just outside the house furthest south - Animal Husbandry 101 - Name the monikers of Dhalmel Farm's four Dhalmels = Dhakih, Dhahah, Dhahih and Dhakoh Original guide by User:Samunai (Windurst guide was re-created by: Toranko) San d'Oria All these Moogles are in Southern San d'Oria (K-7) In-between Rosel's Armour and Helbort's Blades *Astronomy 101: Adentify the main star in 3 constellations drawn out in Mandragoras. (L-6) Lion Square - Art 101: * Identify members of the Tanners' Guild (San d'Oria). There can be more than one, so be careful. Open the page above and review the patrons. * Identify members of the Carpenters' Guild (San d'Oria). There can be more than one, so be careful. Open the page above and review the patrons. * Identify members of the Blacksmiths' Guild (San d'Oria). There can be more than one, so be careful. Open the page above and review the patrons. (M-8) up on the balcony - Architecture 101 - Pair the 3 pictures of doors to the proper locations in San'doria. *posible locations are: Blacksmiths' Guild (San d'Oria) Blacksmiths' Guild shop Air Travel Agency (San d'Oria) Rusty Anchor Pub Brugaire Consortium Regine's Magicmart. please add a slide show like in the windurst section! (I-10) across from the chocobo stables - History 101: - Identify the order in witch the adventurer and cartographer Gwynham Ironheart visited the regions of Vana'diel. All the information you need to do this is on the The Collective Annals of Gwynham and Enid Ironheart. They are even in the right order. (B-6) Next to the count's manor - Managment 101 - Identify the shop from the merchant. *the shops are: Helbort's Blades - Helbort Rosel's Armour Shop - Rosel Raimbroy's Grocery - Raimbroy Taumila's Sundries - Taumila Justi's Furniture - Justi Rusty Anchor Pub - Thierride (I think) (E-7) Near the well - Life Skills 101 - Identify three streets in Southern San d'Oria. *the streets are: Squire Alley Cavalry Way Watchdog Alley Pikeman's Way (G-9) On top of the wall - Economics 101 - Identify the shop from the picture. *the shops are: Helbort's Blades Rosel's Armour Shop Raimbroy's Grocery Taumila's Sundries Justi's Furniture Rusty Anchor Pub Royal Armoury Regine's Magicmart (K-10) across from the eastgate - Architecture 101 - Pair the 3 pictures of doors to the proper locations in San d'Oria. *posible locations are: Lion Springs Tavern Chocobo Stables (San d'Oria) Count Caffaule's Manor Consulate of Jeuno (San d'Oria) Cathedral manuscript room Cathedral reliquary please add a slide show like in the windurst section! I will get slide shows in as soon as possible. -Toranko Bastok The quest Moogle is on the west side of Firewater Circle. The Proctor Moogles are all in Bastok Markets (H-5) in the little alley formed by the elevated walls of Sororo - Scribe and Notary and the house most north of the map- History 101 *Asks you to identify the location of a Stone Monument somewhere in Vana'diel. ** Batallia Downs is on a brown grassy hill, and depicts rolling hills and the stones of The Eldieme Necropolis. ** East Ronfaure ??? ** Jugner Forest is in a dark mossy cave, and depicts two mushrooms. ** Konschtat Highlands is in a dark cave, and depicts a windmill. ** Pashhow Marshlands stands next to purple flowers, and depicts a quadav. ** Rolanberry Fields is in a grassy area, next to a tree, and depicts two leaves. ** South Gustaberg is on a rocky cliff overlooking water. ** West Ronfaure ??? (E-7) north of the auction house - Architecture 101 *Asks you about an architectural feature of Bastok. **''"At what hours does water flow forth from the fountain in Firewater Circle, kupo?"'' — 06:00-18:00 (E-9) just south of the auction house - Mathematics 101 * Asks you to calculate the number of boxes in a stack of boxes found somewhere in Bastok. **''L-shaped group in Bastok Mines:'' 83 (One arm of the L is 6x3x3=54; the rest of the L is 3x3x3=27; there are 2 extra at the bottom. 54+27+2=83) (F-11) between Brunhilde the Armourer and Mjoll's General Goods - Biology 101 *Asks you to identify strengths and weaknesses of creature types in various ecosystems. Refer to the ecosystems chart at right. (H-10) on the bridge into Bastok Mines - Management 101 *Asks you to identify the proprietors of three shops in Bastok. (This is made difficult because all of these NPCs have been turned into moogles by the "curse".) (I-8) just east of the Goldsmiths' Guild (Bastok) - Art 101 *Asks you to identify the NPCs from a particular location. (This is made difficult because all of these NPCs have been turned into moogles by the "curse".) Shops are: Deegis's Armour Boytz's Knickknacks Dragon's Claw Weaponry Store Brunhilde the Armourer Mjoll's General Goods Carmelide's Jewelery Harmodios's Music Shop Sororo - Scribe and Notary (I-9) behind the west Trader's Home - Industrial Sciences Asks you to identify three of the following based on pictures: Cid's Lab, Cermet Refinery, Darksteel Forge, Gunpowder Room. Visit the Metalworks and familiarize yourself with these locations before trying the test. *The blast furnace with white bars in it is in the Blacksmith's Guild. * The closed blast furnace, and the tumbling mill with the big gear, three wheels, and a barrel with a crank on it are in the Cermet Refinery. * The machine with the two hammers and the complex machine are in Cid's Lab. * The blast furnace with an anvil in front, and the shelves with darksteel ingots, are in the Darksteel Forge. * The cannon design poster is in the Gunpowder Room. (L-8) just north of the easternmost house in Bastok Markets - Economics 101 Asks you to identify shops based on views of their interiors. Walk around Bastok Markets and familiarize yourself with the various shops before trying the test.